Haunted
by imbetterthanyou239
Summary: Annabeth and Percy having problems in their relationship after a fight. Based on the song Haunted by Taylor Swift. Read and Review.


**__****DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All the characters belong to Rick Riordan. Haunted belongs to Taylor Swift.**

Haunted

Percy and Annabeth were standing outside of a restaurant on East 20th street, freezing their butts off.

"Come on, it was just another fight! Can we please go back in and eat? Our food's probably getting cold, and I'm freezing," Percy whined. "Please, Annabeth, I'll do anything!"

"Even apologize?" she replied, shivering.

"That I can't do, because you _don't_ ever spend time with me. You spend all of your time working on your stupid blueprints for Olympus. It's like you haven't spent any time with me since we won the war. I am your boyfriend, you know."

"I don't spend time with you! Are you serious right now? I have to rebuild Olympus. And it's not like you even make an effort to hang out with me."

"The last time I tried, you threw your architecture book at me."

"In my defense, you just barged in and I didn't know it was you. Percy, why do we always end up fighting? I'm just really sick of fighting."

"I don't know, but we always make up in the end… right?" He nervously shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Percy, I don't want to make up this time unless we won't fight again. I'm sick of this fighting all the time."

"I promise I won-"

"I just think I need a break."

The look on Percy's face was priceless.

"But, Annabeth, I-"

She held her breath in, before saying her last words. "I'm done. For real, this time." Annabeth stormed off, hailing a cab back to Camp Half-Blood.

Percy slumped down on the street curb, not knowing what to think. This break up was different from the others. It seemed more real, more serious. _She was my best friend and girlfriend , and all our fights weren't really that serious_, he thought_, How could she just overreact and say screw all that? How could she leave me now of all times? _

Percy fingered the promise ring in his pocket, and the identical one on his finger. Impulsively, he pulled them both out and chucked them as far across the street as he could. A taxi immediately ran over them both, flattening them like a pancake.

_If she doesn't want me, _he thought, _Then I don't want her. I won't take her back this time. _

The truth is, Percy and Annabeth had been through a couple of these "break ups" over the most miniscule, trivial things and fights. But in the end, they always ended up back together in less than an hour. But apparently this time, it was for real. They weren't going to kiss and make up, they weren't going to be Percy & Annabeth, they would be Percy. And on a completely unrelated matter, Annabeth.

An hour had passed, it was almost midnight, and Percy wasn't at Annabeth's cabin to apologize about earlier in the evening. The girl stayed up till one a.m. waiting for him, to come, until Malcolm finally forced her to go to bed.

"Annabeth, maybe he isn't coming. Maybe he took your words seriously," Malcolm advised, as he tucked in his little sister.

The next morning, the first activity Percy had was archery. Unfortunately, it was with the Aphrodite and Athena cabins, which meant Annabeth would be there. As he approached the Archery Field, he saw her standing with her siblings. Her eyes had bags under them, as if she hadn't got any sleep, and her eyes were rimmed with red as if she'd spent all night crying. Percy shook that thought out of his head, there was no way that Annabeth Chase would ever cry.

Annabeth approached Percy. He plastered a very fake smile on his face, and it took all he had to not run away from her at that moment.

"Hi," she said solemnly, reaching for his hand, "About last night…"

Percy took a step back, pulling his hand with him. "Yeah, it's cool, we can be friends. We can go back to the way things used to be. Just you and me, kicking monster's butts."

All the Aphrodite campers gasped and immediately started whispering and pulled out their phones to text everyone in camp who could have a phone.

Annabeth looked at him in complete and utter disbelief. "Well, if that's what you want." And then she turned and walked away in the opposite direction. When she thought nobody could see her, she ran off as fast as her legs could carry her back to cabin number six. She didn't think twice about turning back and apologizing to Percy.

Back on the Archery field Chiron was taking attendance. Percy was staring off into the distance where Annabeth had ran away.

"Annabeth? Chase? Has anyone seen her?"

Percy looked down.

"She ran back to her cabin crying because of Percy, sir. They broke up," snickered Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite. She took a step towards Percy. "You know, I can help you get over your break up."

Percy turned away, disgusted. "I'm good."

Malcolm and a few others from cabin six ran back to comfort her. Percy looked down at his feet.

Annabeth heard a knock at her cabin door. "Come in," she whispered, hoping with all her heart that it was Percy. But it was Malcolm.

"What did he do this time?" sighed Malcolm. He had been through this routine a few times, but this time, Annabeth really seemed to be hurt.

"It wasn't him, it was actually me. I made a mistake, talking to him like that when it was really my fault, and I should really apologize."

Malcolm nodded. "We all make mistakes."

Little did she know, Percy was standing outside her cabin with his ear pressed to the door.

"You should go then," said Malcolm. "He'll understand." Malcolm was a great older brother, he always tried to take away the pain, but only one person could really do that, Percy.

Percy ran quickly back to his cabin, knowing Annabeth was coming. _Should I take her back?_ He thought, _No. She wanted to break up. But deep inside, he knew he couldn't say no to his wise girl. _

Then he heard a knock at his door. He reluctantly went to go open it. It was Annabeth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I made a mistake. I'm so sorry for all the names I called you and all the things that I've said over the past year that we've been dating. I promise ill treat you right. Will you take me back?"

Percy hesitated before answering the long awaited question. "You wanted a break up. So that's what I'll give you."

Annabeth just stared at him, haunted by his answer. She shouldn't have turned back.

* * *

**Authors note: So what did you think? I'm really bad at ending stories, so sorry about the weird ending. **

**Please read and review! It's really simple, you type up something nice about my story that will make me happy and will make me write more, and then press the button that says post review.**


End file.
